Miracles in December
by rocketeer7
Summary: Hunbaek, Lubaek, Krisbaek, Kaibaek fic tentang menunggu. apadeh gak ahli bikin summary. hehe. BL! YAOI! SHOUNEN-AI! DLDR!


_**Miracles in December**_

_**.**_

_**A fanfiction by rocketeer7**_

_**.**_

_**Starring : HunBaek, LuBaek, KrisBaek, KaiBaek**_

.

"Aku percaya dia akan kembali."

Sehun membawa sepedanya menuju ke taman tempat dimana banyak orang berlalu lalang, dari mulai anak anak hingga dewasa. Sehun selalu menyukai tempat itu, terasa sangat nyaman menurutnya. Taman itu berada di depan gedung dan tidak sangat besar sejujurnya, namun tetap saja tidak mengubah kenyamanan tempat itu. Di taman tersebut juga terdapat jam yang sangat besar—tentu saja tidak sebesar _Big Ben_ karena taman itu tak cukup besar—yang dibangun oleh walikota dua tahun yang lalu.

Di tangan kirinya Sehun menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar dengan hiasan bunga _Baby's Breath _di pinggirannya. Senyumnya mengembang sedari tadi, ia lalu memarkir sepedanya di parkiran sepeda yang berada di bagian selatan taman. Sehun lalu duduk di bangku yang terletak di tengah taman, yang berada tepat di depan air mancur. Sekarang mulai memasuki musim dingin, dan tentu saja udara akan menjadi semakin dingin, dan seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya yang Sehun ingat, taman itu akan sepi pengunjung. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 PM dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman.

Di lain sisi di taman tersebut, seorang namja tampan membawa sebuah kotak yang cukup besar, dengan hiasan pita diatasnya. Namja tampan itu menerawang ke seluruh penjuru taman itu dan menghela nafasnya sembari tersenyum, merasakan bahwa taman itu samasekali tidak berubah dari terakhir dia melihatnya waktu musim dingin tahun lalu. Namja itu, Luhan, ia berkewarganegaraan China, namun akan ke Korea saat musim dingin berlangsung dan mengunjungi taman tersebut dengan rutin. Seakan Luhan memiliki ketertarikan sendiri dengan taman itu. Hingga pernah pada suatu hari saat musim dingin tahun lalu, Luhan pagi-pagi membersihkan taman itu dari sampah yang menumpuk karena malam sebelumnya taman tersebut dipakai kampanye seorang calon legislatif. Dan _saking jengkelnya, _Luhan sampai memberitahu teman temannya untuk tidak memilih calon legislatif yang tak bertanggung jawab tersebut.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, dan itu membuat asap mengepul dari mulutnya karena suhu cukup dingin. Luhan menoleh ke arah jam besar, dan kembali menerawang, berpikir.

Seorang namja tinggi tegap berjalan memasuki taman membawa kanvas yang kosong. Namja tinggi tegap itu menerawang diseluruh penjuru taman dengan pandangan pilu, sakit. Seakan taman tersebut memiliki cerita tersendiri baginya, memiliki suatu kenangan yang namja itu bahkan masih belum bisa melupakannya. Namja tinggi tegap itu bernama Kris, seorang CEO dari Wu Industries, perusahaan papan atas yang kini akan memperluas perusahaannya hingga ke Jerman. Seharusnya Kris sekarang berada di Connecticut, duduk dengan berwibawa di meja rapat bersama petinggi-petinggi perusahaan cabangnya dari berbagai negara maju. Namun saat ia ingat kalau di Korea akan memasuki musim dingin, Kris langsung membatalkan seluruh jadwalnya hingga musim dingin selesai. Sudah kegiatan rutin bagi Kris untuk menetap di Korea selama musim dingin semenjak 4 tahun ini.

Kris merasa masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan yang selalu melilitnya setiap hari. Dan untuk meredakan stressnya, ia melukis. Sudah hobi Kris untuk melukis sejak ia masuk di bangku _Elementary School_. Kris melirik jam besar, lalu berjalan menuju air mancur di tengah tengah taman, dan duduk di pinggirannya.

Kim Jongin atau Kai, namja tampan itu kini memasuki taman membawa anjing kecilnya yang ia tempatkan didalam jaketnya karena cuaca cukup dingin dan ia tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit hewan seharian karena anjingnya sakit. Anjingnya adalah hal yang berharga bagi Kai. Dan ia berjanji akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Kai menerawang ke penjuru taman, lalu duduk di tangga di gedung yang berhadapan pas dengan taman. Kai sesekali mengelus anjingnya yang berada di pelukannya. Deadline skripsi yang hampir mencekiknya kini dirasakannya sudah melonggar karena para dosen pembimbing mendadak mengikuti _workshop_ ke Ohio selama 2 minggu dan penyerahan skripsi ditunda hingga bulan Maret dan sidang pada bulan Mei. Dan kegiatan rutinnya untuk mengunjungi taman setiap hari pada musim dingin tidak akan terganggu.

Ia menerawang ke atas, menatap langit, lalu meneteskan air mata saat jam besar sudah berdentang delapan kali.

Ia menunggu.

Semua menunggu. Sehun, Luhan, Kris, dan Kai menunggu.

Mereka semua menunggu kehadiran seseorang, yang amat sangat berarti dalam hidup mereka, yang kini bahkan tidak bisa mereka lihat, atau mereka dengar. Seseorang yang sama; yang bisa kita simpulkan bahwa orang tersebut dan Sehun, Luhan, Kris, dan Kai punya kenangan tersendiri di taman tersebut sehingga mereka berempat selalu rutin mendatangi taman selama musim dingin berlangsung.

Orang itu bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Dalam ingatan mereka tentang Byun Baekhyun yang mungkin tidak akan pernah pudar, Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan selalu tersenyum, orang yang menjadi sahabat baik mereka, bahkan orang yang sangat mereka cintai. Orang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Yang selalu hadir pada saat mereka senang maupun sedih. Orang yang selamanya tidak akan bisa tergantikan di tempat spesial di hati mereka. Orang yang satu satunya mereka cintai hingga saat ini.

Byun Baekhyun yang menghilang 4 tahun lalu hingga saat ini.

Byun Baekhyun yang selama 4 tahun memporak-porandakan perasaan keempat orang yang sangat mencintainya. Tanpa kabar, dan usaha Sehun, Luhan, Kris, dan Kai untuk mencari Baekhyun hingga titik darah penghabisan pun rasanya sia sia. Baekhyun benar benar menghilang tanpa jejak, tanpa bukti sedikitpun yang mengarah ada dimana dia sekarang. Keluarga Baekhyun juga sudah menyerah dan masih diliputi kesedihan hingga saat ini.

Dan alasan kenapa mereka selalu pergi ke taman setiap musim dingin adalah, disitulah mereka ber empat terakhir bertemu Baekhyun sebelum keesokan harinya Baekhyun menghilang. Tepat waktu jam besar berdentang delapan kali waktu musim dingin bulan Desember empat tahun lalu, Baekhyun datang dengan senyum mengembang yang tidak dapat dihapus dari ingatan mereka ber empat. Waktu itu, Baekhyun memenangkan kompetisi matematika tingkat nasional dan mereka ber empat membawa hadiah masing masing untuk Baekhyun. Namun sebelum mereka sempat memberikannya, Baekhyun pulang terlebih dahulu dan hanya memberi mereka pesan singkat satu jam kemudian.

'_Au revoir_.'

Au revoir. Selamat tinggal. Apakah Baekhyun menghilang karena sebuah kesengajaan? Tapi mengapa? Keempat namja itu sangat terpukul dan terpuruk disaat yang bersamaan. Ini semua tidak masuk akal, mereka tetap meyakinkan diri mereka sendiri bahwa Baekhyun akan kembali. Baekhyun akan kembali berada di sisi mereka, dan mereka berharap akan hidup bersama Baekhyun hingga akhir nanti. Itu bukan sebuah harapan kosong, itu adalah sebuah kepercayaan. Mereka percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan kembali.

Sehun membawa bunga _favorite_ Baekhyun, _Baby's Breath_. Sehun tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana kamar Baekhyun selalu dihiasi _Baby's Breath_ segar setiap ia berkunjung. Namun Sehun selalu menambahkan mawar ditengah tengah _Baby's Breath_ yang dibawanya, yang menandakan bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. _He is, and he always will_. Baekhyun adalah pelanggan tetap di toko bunga milik kakak perempuan Sehun, dan ia jatuh cinta waktu melihat Baekhyun pertama kali.

Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang menerima Luhan ketika ia dipindahkan ke sekolah Baekhyun dari Beijing. Walaupun setiap orang di sekolah mencemooh Luhan, membully Luhan, Baekhyun tetap berdiri bersamanya dan membelanya. Dan pada akhirnya, orang yang mengganggu Luhan tidak berani mengganggu lagi karena Baekhyun sudah terkenal sebagai anak kesayangan para guru karena kepintarannya. Baekhyun juga sering berkunjung ke rumah Luhan, dan tak jarang membantu ibu Luhan untuk memasak. Asal tahu saja, masakan Baekhyun luar biasa enak.

Kris menerawang ke arah kanvas kosong yang dibawanya. Selama ini ia menorehkan emosinya, perasaannya, pikirannya, ke arah lukisan lukisan karyanya. Namun setiap kali ia memikirkan Baekhyun waktu melukis, ia selalu tidak dapat melukis apa apa. Ia hanya akan berakhir dengan kanvas kosong. Kris terlalu tidak bisa menorehkan luapan emosinya, perasaannya, terhadap Baekhyun yang memang tak terdefinisi. Kanvas kosong itu menjadi sebuah konklusi bahwa perasaan Kris terhadap Baekhyun tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan apa apa. Kris selalu mengingat Baekhyun yang senang sekali berkunjung ke perusahaan ayah Kris untuk mengantar bekal makan siang untuk ayahnya. Ayah Baekhyun adalah salah satu _general manager_ di Wu Industries. Dan Kris tidak akan lupa saat bagaimana Baekhyun akan menariknya ke kedai _ddokbokk_i yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantor Wu Industries.

Anjing milik Kai menggeliat perlahan di pelukan Kai. Anjing bernama Monggu itu adalah hadiah ulangtahun dari Baekhyun untuk Kai di ulangtahunnya yang ke 14. Kai selalu kesepian, ayah ibunya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing masing, dan tak jarang pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis dan meninggalkan Kai di rumah dengan beberapa _maid_. Dan pada sebuah pagi, tetangga barunya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk berkeliling kompleks perumahan mereka. Awalnya Kai menolak, namun Baekhyun tetap kukuh untuk mengajak Kai, dan akhirnya dia mengalah. Semenjak saat itu, Baekhyun selalu menemani Kai, dan rasa sepi yang Kai rasakan berangsur-angsur memudar.

Namun saat kebahagiaan mendominasi hidup mereka... Baekhyun menghilang.

Sehun menghela nafas mengingat saat-saatnya bersama Baekhyun. Sehun lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, dan...

Ia melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya, Baekhyun yang manis.

Namun sejenak saat Sehun akan berlari menuju Baekhyun, saat seseorang menuntun sepeda lewat di depan Baekhyun, Baekhyun ikut menghilang. Saat itu juga, Sehun merasakan waktu berhenti dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Ia memegang dadanya yang lagi lagi merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, dan menitikkan air mata.

"_Where are you_...?" Ucap Sehun.

Keempat namja itu menangis dalam diam, dan masih percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan kembali. Baekhyun-nya akan kembali, karena mereka yakin mereka akan hidup _happily ever after_ bersama Baekhyun. Karena mereka akan memilih nasib mana yang akan mereka ambil, jalan apa yang akan mereka pilih.

Salju pertama telah turun, dan... mereka memilih untuk tetap menunggu.

-FIN-

Heee... gaje-_- /kabuuurrrr


End file.
